The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a sheet-like connector for electrically connecting two mutually-facing circuit boards, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-076806 (Japanese Publication No. 2008-233022), for example, discloses a substrate (a probe substrate) on the surface of which conductive members in contact with an electrode pad of a semiconductor wafer are provided. In the '806 Application, each conductive member formed on the probe substrate possesses a spring-like member (hereafter, the spring member) which is parallel to the probe substrate; and on an end of the spring member, a protrusion protruding towards the electrode pad of the semiconductor wafer is provided. With the constitution as stated above, when the semiconductor wafer is pushed against the protrusion of the conductive member, the elasticity of the spring member is exhibited, and thus favorable contact stability can be obtained.
In the '806 Application, the conductive members are formed by conducting a plating treatment multiple times. Specifically speaking, the plating treatment is conducted along the resist pattern formed on the probe substrate, and the spring member is formed. Subsequently, another resist pattern is formed on the top of the above, and the plating treatment is conducted again along the corresponding resist pattern to form the protrusion.